


Damn It, Jim

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Grumpy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A (regular) morning in the McKirk household
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Damn It, Jim

"Damn it, Jim. I've got to get to sickbay."

"Shh, Bones. This is the best medicine."


End file.
